First Day On The Job
by Caraleena
Summary: It's Kaito first day at his new job! It's at an ice cream parlor! He wants everything to go perfectly, but we don't always get what we want... Requested from TheBlindReader. Please read! XD


Disclaimer: I own nothing... Nothing at all… But I smile anyway! XD

A/N: This was requested by The Blind Reader, who ironically doesn't even like Vocaloids. I know, right? What kind of crazy person doesn't like Vocaloids? ~That's alright, though. TheBlindReader is a great person in spite of that. Anyway~ I hope you like it TheBlindReader, and anyone else who reads this! ~Enjoy!

Hi! My name's Kaito Shion. It's my first day at my new job. I am so excited! It's not just any job either. It's an ice cream parlor job! What could be better than being able to serve people ice cream all day long? I can only think of one thing, and that's serving myself ice cream all day long! But this world isn't perfect, so I'll just have to settle for second best.  
I ride my bike to the shop. It's not a large building, but it's not a small one either. I'd say it's a medium sized parlor, which is perfect for me. Working in a large place can be overwhelming, but working in a small place can make me claustrophobic, so this is a win!  
I lock up my bike and enter the store. Fifteen minutes before my shift starts. I am so punctual! The owner of the shop approaches me, "Good evening, Kaito. Ready to get started?"  
Am I ever! I follow him to the ice cream counter, where he points out the important things I'll need to remember. It's all fairly simple, and when it comes to ice cream, I'm a fast learner. The only problem I can forsee happening is I go into one of my ice cream fantasies and am unable to help a customer. But I'm determined to do everything perfectly today, so I'm not really worried about it.  
After some time passes, I clock in and sit on a stool behind the counter. I look at all the delicious ice cream. Tubs line up behind the clear glass of the counter, each holding a different flavour. So many colours! Pink strawberry, green mint, vanilla, chocolate, and one of my favourites, blue bubblegum. My mouth begins to water. This is the yummiest job I've ever had!  
Suddenly a bell jingles. My head snaps up. The door opens and a girl enters. She has green-blue hair that flows through her twin tails all the way down past her hips. She's wearing a pink long-sleeve shirt and a mini skirt along with tights. My first customer and this job just keeps getting yummier. She crosses the room to the counter. "Hello," I say, "How is your day going?"  
She shrugs, "Can't complain. You new here?"  
"Yep. It's my first day." "I thought so," She says, looking at all the different flavours. "Why," I ask, "Do I seem new?"  
She shrugs again, scanning the ice cream, "I'm a regular here so I know the place pretty well."  
So she comes here often. I smile. Maybe I'll see her again.  
"Alright," She says, "I'll have a scoop of bubblegum, a scoop of muddy madness and… a scoop of lemon sorbet."  
I quickly begin scooping. It's an interesting order indeed, but it sounds delicious. I hand her the cone, which she thanks me for and pays up.  
"Would you mind if I ask what your name is?"  
She smiles, "Miku."  
What a pretty name! "Well, I'm-"  
"Kaito." She interrupts, reading my name tag. Then she turns, "See you around, Kaito." And walks out the door. I stare for minute. What an amazing girl! I sit back down and sigh, dreamily. The next part of my day goes by fairly quickly. Customers start coming in and out, ordering all sorts of colourful cones. The more I scoop, the more I'm amazed at all the different flavours. There are so many types of ice cream!  
As I hand out more cones, my mouth begins to water. It looks so good and I haven't had any ice cream all day. It takes all my willpower to keep myself from stealing a lick of the customers cones. If I taste other peoples ice cream I'm sure I'll be fired on the spot.  
Outside the sky begins to darken. My shift will end soon. I'm surprised I've been alone most of the day. My boss comes in and out of the back room, but other than that it's been only me behind the counter. Maybe they're short on workers. Luckily, I'm good at serving ice cream so they're in good hands! Business goes slowly as the time ticks by. I sit back and sigh. This truly is an amazing job.  
The buckets are nearly half empty now. People must love ice cream. But, then again, how can you not? It's the greatest thing ever!  
As I'm counting down the till, my boss comes in.  
"I'll be closing up in five minutes." He says, "Good job today."  
I grin and nod. It only takes a moment to clock out, but once I do, I decide to use the restroom before I go home. My boss is putting the lids on the ice cream tubs as I walk past.  
I push the men's bathroom door open. It's a nice room with blue tiles and three stalls. The urinals are opposite the stalls, so I walk over and do my thing. After that I walk to the sink. There is one wonderfully large mirror before me, reflecting a cheery faced, blue-haired teen. I smile at myself and wave my hand under the sink to get the water running. Once my hands are wet I push on the soap. It gargles, but nothing comes out. Is it empty? I move down the line to the next sink. I push for soap, but get the same response. Wow, I should tell the boss we need to replace the soap.  
I should just forget about it, but I remember my moms words when I was a child, "Always wash your hands after using the bathroom." I won't forget, Mom! I move to the last sink. This better work or else I'll have no choice but to leave with unwashed hands and that would be awfully sad. The suspense builds as I raise my hand to the soap. I have my eyes closed as I push...! Right away sticky cold liquid falls into my palm. Yes! Score! But as I start scrubbing my hand, the lights suddenly go out.  
What the heck? Every this is dark. I can't see my own hands. Is it a power outage? I quickly rinse off the soap and feel around for a paper towel. I stumble into the door and push it open. The rest of the shop is dark too. Not quite as dark, the bathroom is ridiculously dark! I look around.  
"Hello?" I whisper, "Boss?"  
No answer. This isn't good. Is someone playing a trick on me? I walk to the front door. Maybe I should just leave... I grab the handle and yank it. "Oh no!" I gasp. The door is locked! I push my face against the glass to look out. My bosses car isn't there! Did he leave!? I turn and slide down the door till I'm in a sitting position. Did he not know I was in the bathroom? Did he think I had already left? Didn't he notice my bike?  
I put my face in my lovely washed hands. What am I gonna do? I'm locked in an icc cream parlor! I sit like that for a while, preparing myself for the long night ahead. Then I jump up. Wait! Surely there's a phone! I search for a light switch. When I find it, I flick it on. The lights buzz and fill the room with colour. I squint. Me eyes must recover from being in the dark.  
I run to the counter, where I find no phone. Panic begins to creep in. No! I must stay calm!  
I enter the backroom. There it is! I laugh as a run to the beautiful silver phone, resting in its charger. I pick it up, but hear no noise. What's wrong? On the phone is a little sticky note that reads, "Out of order."  
"NOOOO!"

Ten minutes late I'm pacing back and forth. What am I supposed to do all night? Should I try to sleep? But where? It's kind of scary being alone at night like this…  
I sigh and sit down on the stool behind the counter. I chuckle to myself. How did this happen?  
Fifteen minutes after that, I'm leaning back on the stool staring up a the ceiling.

A half an hour after that, I'm whistling a tune. Then I start all out singing, just because I can! I'm good at it too.

After that my stomach growls, more like roars. I realise I haven't had any supper. Then I remember I haven't had any lunch either! I was so busy handing out ice cream I didn't want to stop in order to eat. Ice cream… My stomach moans just thinking about it. My eyes shift over to the tubs in the counter... No! No! I can't. That would be wrong. But… It does seem tasty...  
I decide to just have a look, you know, to see the different flavours. I open the lid to one of the containers and peek in. It's like opening a treasure chest. A wave of cold, faint sweet smells hits me. My mouth begins to water. It's mint chocolate chip! The tub's about one fourth of the the way full. My stomach is now punching my insides, trying to get me to eat the delicious cream below me. I bit my lip. Would anyone notice if I just take one bite? I look around and spot a cup of plastic spoons on the counter. I grab one, twirling it in my fingers. That's when I decide. It's only one bite. Plus, I didn't ask to be locked up in this store. I deserve a treat. I dig my spoon in the green goodness and retrieve a rather large helping. It's looks so good, I eat it right away, with no delay. Yummy!  
It melts in my mouth, sending a series of shivers down my spine. How can something taste so good? Ice cream has always been my favourite food. I would eat it all day if I could.  
Once I lick the last bit off of my spoon, I sit back. I can still feel its coldness slipping down my throat. That's all I get, I tell myself. No more, or else I'll get in trouble... But… It's not enough! I'm not satisfied!  
I stick my spoon in once again. One more bite won't hurt, right? And this is how it starts. This is how it always starts. I always say, "No more," or, "Just one last bite," but it never ends there. No. If anything it makes me want to it more. It sends me into a sort of eating frenzy. I can't be stopped. You see, I have an ice cream obsession. And it's unhealthy. Everyone tells me how surprised they are that I'm so thin, since I eat so much ice cream. I'm surprised too. I'm super lucky to have such a fast metabolism. But even if I didn't have a forever thin body, I think I would still eat it. I mean, what's the point of life without ice cream?  
In a matter of minutes, I am already done with the tub of mint chip. I lean back and smile. It's so good! I can't believe I want more, but I do. I decide to put as much distance between me and the ice cream as possible, because who knows what I might do next. I can't trust myself to be with it a the moment. I hide in the backroom, trying to turn my thoughts away from the ice cream. "Self control is important!" I say out loud, over and over, "It's important!" Unless you have ice cream. Wait! NO! No ice cream! Bad Kaito! Bad!  
I chew my nails and stare into space. I just have to stay here all night. I'm sure it's probably already like 2:30am. The shop opens around 9:00am. So the the boss will be here in six hour or so… I glance up at the clock. My eyes widen. It's only 12:00! I can't live like this! How can I be in the same room alone with ice cream for NINE HOURS and not have anything happen!? I don't have control over myself like that. I'm probably already in enough trouble for eating the mint ice cream. I hug myself. "Whatever happens don't get up," I whisper. If I just stay right here I can't do any harm, right? But this nagging feeling in my head won't go away. I'm being pulled to the ice cream, and I can't stop it. I don't want to stop it...  
"Oh, screw it!" I yell. I can't fight it anymore. I need ice cream! I need it!  
I run out of the backroom and pull out a tub of chocolate ice cream. I grab a spoon and start devouring the cold deliciousness. This is it. This is the obsession kicking in. I told you, I can't be stopped. I put up a good fight but it was all in vain. I can't save the ice cream now.  
Once I finish that tub, I move on to the next, then the next, and the next, and the next. You get the point. So many flavours of pure bliss! It's overwhelming. Such beautiful colours, such beautiful tastes. This is the best worst night of my life!  
I move to a new tub. French vanilla bean! It's so good!

The next several hours fly by as my time is filled with ice cream. My head is spinning. I am barely paying attention to what flavour I'm eating anymore. All I know is that it's delicious and I love it. Most of the tubs are empty now. I barely notice the sun starting to rise, it's light shining through the windows. I move on to another tub. I open the lid and gasp. It's my ultimate favourite. Blue bubblegum! I dig in right away. The taste in unbelievably yummy. My eyes are cloudy. I don't see, I only taste. It's outrageously good! How is it even possible!? As I reach in for the last bite, I look around for the next tub to eat, but with no luck. All the tubs are empty. Did I really eat all the ice cream?! Oh, this is bad. This is really bad! How did I eat all that ice cream by myself? I'm gonna be in so much trouble!  
Just then I hear the jingling of keys. I look at the door. Oh crap. It's my boss.  
I look back and forth, frantically. What should it do!? Where can I hide!? Right as the door opens I dive behind the counter. I hear a gasp and then, "What the hell!? What happened here?"  
Footsteps. He's getting closer!  
"Who the hell was stupid enough to brake into my shop? Someone wants to die."  
Oh no, he's mad! He's gonna kill me! What do I do!? What do I do!? My boss passes me without noticing my huddled body curled up beside the counter. I'm about to make a break for it when he turns and looks right at me. I freeze. We just stare at each other for a moment. Finally, he says, "Kaito Shion?"  
I panic, "I'm so sorry, Sir! You locked me in the store for the night without knowing it! I didn't know what to do! I freaked out! I accidentally ate all the ice cream! I couldn't stop myself! I'm sorry! I'm so terribly sorry! Please don't kill me, Sir!"  
He only stares. I nearly have a heart attack in the silence. "Boy, I barely understood a word you just said. Start from the beginning."  
I'm shaking now. Fear really is a horrible feeling. "Y-Y-You accidentally locked me in here all night!" I stutter.  
"Did I?"  
"Yes."  
My boss looks around, "Then did someone break in or something? What happened to all the ice cream?"  
A lump forms in my throat and I'm not so sure why. Tears begin to fill my eyes and I sob, "I ate it all, Sir!" in a pathetic manner. He looks at me, shocked. "What!?" I just continue crying. This is terrible. "Stand up, son." He grabs my hand and makes me stand. "Now, look. There was a lot of ice cream when I left last night. Where is it now?"  
"I ate it! All of it!" "You couldn't have."  
"I did! I'm sorry!" "It was too much ice cream for one man to eat."  
"But I did!"  
He looks around at the empty tubs scattered across the floor. He turns back to me, "You're telling me, you ate all that ice cream by yourself?"  
I nod, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "All that ice cream!? All by yourself!?"  
I nod again. He looks mad, very mad. I'm gonna die!  
To my surprise, my boss starts busting up laughing. "What's so funny…?" I ask.  
He still laughs, "Do you need to go to the hospital or something!?"  
"Huh?" What is he talking about? Hospital?  
He finally stops laugh enough to say, "It can't be good for someone to eat that much. Are you going to be okay?"  
I'm stunned. He isn't gonna yell at me? "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I say, a little confused. He starts laughing again and says, "I guess we'll have to change your shift to the mornings so this doesn't happen any more!"  
"W-Wait, you're not firing me?"  
"Well, you'll have to work of your ice cream bill somehow."  
I blink. Maybe this wasn't such a bad first day after all.

A/N: Ugh! I'm finally done! Well, I hope you like it, TheBlindReader (and anyone else who reads this). I hope it's as good as you wanted it to be. I'm horrible at writing and grammar, so I apologise for that. Anyway~ Please review! Thanks! Bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye, bye!


End file.
